MacNaan Wolves
by AelitaAndWhiteboy
Summary: Years ago before the great Faolan had been born, in the same generation as Maya, there used to be one clan named the MacNaans. They disappeared after a strange accurance happened and now, I will tell you about this clans and it's wolves' backstories! Just read and review for more, my fellow mates!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! AelitaAndWhiteboy here! I know I should get to work on Maya's backstory, but I have to write about three other wolves too! This is one of them. It's dedicated to the Roleplay I'm on that's wolves of beyond, and to my two amazing friends on fanfic. CHOW!**_

**Introduction: ****_The MacNaans_**

_You'd think that the MacHeath's gave you the bad life, well...back years before even the great Faolan was born, there lived a clan called the MacNaans. They disappeared one hundred years before Faolan for some curious reason, but they were long forgotten after that. _

_The MacNaans were a brutal clan, they were considered relatives to the MacHeaths in their own obnoxious way, but_ Malcadh _were still born, but it seemed rarely to happen. The MacNaans _hated _malcadh, everytime one was born, they'd take care of it themselves, secretly. Wolves are surprised that even the MacHeaths got away with making their own, too! But that was what made the MacNaan despise them so much. MacNaans...they were cursed inside and outside, with the most wicked of powers, they were just_ too_ evil. _

_Wolves that go into and onto the territory of the MacNaans have never come out, some rumors in the territories say that they turn them into one of their own, some say that they _moonblink _them just like the MacHeaths do. But, only the purest of souls can go into that clan and return safely without any abnormalities in their actions, behavior, and appearance. _

_Take it from me, you'd never want to go there, because if you do go there, you'd end up dead meat, or either one of them._

**_So how'd you like it? I know the last sentence was kind of off-topic, but this is only the beginning of the story, this will tell you of three wolves who were born and raised in the MacNaan clan, and make their backstories more clear for the RP and to my fellow fans, and also...I have to call you bros reading this something! Kind've like how Pewdie calls his fans the Bro Army...Review on the intro and a nickname to all you readers! PEACE OUT, MARLONIANMAYS! I just made that up...it's weird. _**


	2. Chapter 2 Jay

_**Posted two in one day! I rules, Bros!**_

_**Chapter 1: The Backstory**_

I wondered who the other was, squirming besides me. I could sense only one. My nose could sense smells, but I could not hear or see, I could only taste that tasty substances that entered my mouth, it was wonderful. My mother, this was my mother. I'm guessing this one besides me was a sibling. I heard within my mother's womb, them talking about a boy and a girl. This must have been my sister, but I do not know yet.

_Three Years Later..._

"Mama! Mama, where are you going with Papa?" I asked as I yipped, jumping up and down with my tongue hanging out of my mouth. My mother only looked back at me, with teary eyes. My happiness quickly fell to a sadness, I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked her, going to her side. "Jay Honey I-...me and Papa got in big trouble, and I'll have to go...for a long time" she says, it made me feel down. "For a long time? Where?" I ask, very curious and reluctant to know. "A place...I do not know, my youngin', but do not fear, ok? I will always be with y-" My white furred mother was pounced on by a blond wolf with blue eyes. He growled and bit into her life-giving artery and then jumped off her, snarling and then growling at me, signaling for me to back-off. "MOMMY!" I shouted, I looked into her grey eyes before she gave out, and her eyes closed. Tears overwhelmed my eyes. First it had been my sister, Faith, and now it was my poor mother.

I backed off and I ran straight for the den, since me and my mother had been out walking in the Outermost (because the MacNaan clan was close to it) and hunting for small preys such as rabbit. My father had heard my mother's howl of pain and I had run into him. He looked into my teary eyes and saw the pain, he snarled at the skies and then let a warning howl: _MACNAAN! YOU HAVE TOKE THE LIFE OF MY WIFE, YOU HAVE TOKE THE LIFE OF MY DAUGHTER, I WILL GIVE INTO YOUR LITTLE GAMES, BUT IF YOU DARE EVER LAY ONE PAW ON MY SON, YOU'RE ALL DEAD!._

_One Year Later..._

Father taught me to be brave, he said winning was the best, because we've lost so much, it'd be good enough to win. I'm beginning to agree with him. He showed my his _terrifying _howl and told me that you always need to be strong, keep an eye on _malcadh _and kill any you see, keep an eye out for the MacNaans too. He had attacked me, saying to always be on defense, it hurt and left a scar on my left ear.

"No complaining!" snarled Fandel MacNaan, my father. I nodded my head, a cold look in my eyes. "Always look ahead, kill those who anger, let those live who are terrified" I repeated to him. He gave an odd smirk at me. "Good, my boy" he said to me, proudness in his eyes. I gave him the odd smirk back, proudness overwhelmed him again, he loved how good I was doing in my training, but something deep within me was telling me that these acts were wrong, I thought I could even hear my little sister and my mother telling me not to.

_Teenage Years_

My father passed away. I was all I had left now, but I didn't mind, I remembered what he taught me.  
As I walked down a dirt path in the MacNaans, I spotted an Obea taking a _malcadh _it's _tummfraw_ (death). I stopped the Obea. "No, let me handle it" I said, taking the honor. There were no rules in the MacNaan that said you could never kill a malcadh, unless you count the other clans rules, but I didn't care. The Obea dropped the malcadh down and then my eyes glared into it. I then snagged it and a small yip came, but then it all ended. "Duty fulfilled, you might want to speak to Anna MacNaan" the Obea spoke to me, her eyes as cold as mine. "Yes, ma'am" I replied to her, I started off to her den and saw her there. She had her little pups, Joey and Abby there. "Anna MacNaan, I have done the duty of killing my first malcadh" I said to her, she looked at me and a smile crept on her face. "A first malcadh kill, Jay? This calls for a private ceremony in your honor! But it will start one moon from now, when the bloody moon rises. You will get what you want to be fulfilled for you destiny, Jay MacNaan" said Anna, I finally was to be noticed! Only a moon from now, I'll be chosen!

I'LL BE THE CHOSEN ONE! ME, JAY MACNAAN! The chosen MacNaan is Jay MacNaan!

_**So what do you think? This is Jay's backstory. Hope you liked it, review, read, and vote for a nickname that I can call you!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Making History

_Well hello my bro! I got a new chap and I know you aren't very fap about it. I was caught up on school which is called the Writer's Block, still thinking, but here is the second chapter of my MacNaan story._

**_Chapter 3 A Female Of Grace And Evil_**

Jay smiled to himself as he walked to his lonely den in the deep Outermost. In about two days (_right? Check back for me readers and tell me if this is wrong) _Jay would have his own celebration in _his _honor! It was such a great day for him, yet even as the leaves fell and his paws crushed them, he felt as if somebody was stalking from behind him.

_**Female**_

A young silver she-wolf hid in the thick brushes of bushes and watched Jay, she felt as if he was peculiar and familiar from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it, or should I say _**paw **_on it.

She silently hopped from one bush to another until she decided to peek out and pounce infront of the male. "Hey" the female said, she used her persuading voice to try and get the male to speak up. "What is a handsome Alpha like _you _doing out here?" she asked, Jay's eyes seemed to get dreamy after this, he was dazed and his muzzle dropped open, his tongue hanging out.

"Huba huba wah! Who are you, my fine beauty?" Jay asked, his voice distinct out of the wolf's beauty. "I am Audrenia, but call me Audren. It's been a pleasure, yet you still haven't answered my question yet. Very rude of you!" her voice grew snappy. "Oh! Sorry Audren! I-I am Jay Duke MacNaan, Jay is what you call me. I'm just on my way to my den to celebrate my victory of killing the first Malcadh of the year!" replied Jay very jumpy.

_**Back With The Chieftain**_

Anna MacNaan had nuzzled her pup, but noticed something off about one of them. One of the pups had _Stony-Eyes_. It ran on her mate's side of the family. "Oh my...My Love! Come quick!" Anna cried, a dark navy wolf lurked from the darkness and appeared like a ghost. "What is wrong, My Dear?" he asked, his voice raspy as if sick. "Our oldest pup's eyes are stony! Do you think he may have your sickness?" she asked the male, he sighed, and then disinigrated back into the shadows only saying this:

"_He will be like the rest of the MacNaan, but he will follow in my pawsteps _(Get it?)_ and become the head of the Pack. When I pass, he'll have it._

_When he passes, his own firstborn will have it, no matter what gender it may be_".

**_Back with Jay and Audren_**

"What kind of party will that be? May I come in your name?" Audren asked in her most innocent voice, Jay nodded quickly. "But just one thing...I will give you a present when you come. Let it be a token of gratitude since you are the first female wolf to notice my victorious day" Jay spoke smoothly as he went to the side of Audren and said it into her ear. He then had walked to his den, leaving the silver she-wolf to herself blushing.


End file.
